You can touch my heart
by Lusaka
Summary: Le maître des potions Harry Potter fait sa première rentrée à Poudlard, l'école de sorcellerie récemmment mise sous la direction de Severus Snape... SSHP [OS]


_Et non ! Ce n'est pas un Lucius/Severus. Un peu de changement que diable ! lol Donc c'est un OS qui a été écrit pour Maddy dont on a joyeusement fêté les 20 ans le 29 octobre. Il était exclusivement pour elle à la base, mais comme elle l'a aimé, maintenant tout le monde peut le lire. hi hi Et puis ce cadeau était un ensemble. Il y avait cet OS, certes, mais également un magnifique fanart dessiné par Griffouine et colorisé par Pierre ! Un travail d'équipe donc. :o Vous trouverez le chemin vers le dessin tout en bas, comme d'habitude. Voilà. Donc bonne lecture, et encore joyeux anniversaire Maddy !!!! Bisous. _

* * *

**You can touch my heart**

Le monde sorcier avait été très étonné lorsqu'à la fin de la guerre, on apprit qu'Albus Dumbledore cédait sa place de directeur de Poudlard à Severus Snape dans son testament, le réhabilitant ainsi aux yeux de tous. L'ancien professeur de potions avait peut-être même été le plus étonné. Mais il accepta le poste, presque heureux de quitter les mines trop réjouies de certains élèves.

Et cinq années passèrent ainsi, paisiblement. L'école de sorcellerie était plus renommée que jamais. Force était d'admettre que le nouveau directeur avait su donner un nouveau souffle à l'enseignement de toutes les matières. Les professeurs subissaient de régulières inspections, les programmes étaient minutieusement étudiés, les activités extra-scolaires fortement conseillées. Bref, élèves et parents semblaient heureux de ce changement.

Mais une autre évolution les attendait. Et cette évolution était présentement assise dans un magnifique fauteuil au velours vert, face au directeur Severus Snape qui la fixait les sourcils froncés, visiblement loin d'être satisfait.

- C'est vraiment là tout ce que vous avez trouvé Minerva ? siffla l'homme.

- Enfin, Severus, il me semble que ce serait un honneur pour nous d'avoir Harry Potter dans notre cercle d'enseignant ! répliqua froidement McGonagall qui se tenait derrière la fameuse évolution.

- Et moi il me semble que lorsque j'avais Potter comme élève, ses capacités en potion étaient loin d'être suffisantes. J'ai besoin d'un professeur, pas d'un amuse-galerie.

- J'ai suivit une formation Professeur, trancha l'évolution depuis son fauteuil vert. Et j'ai obtenu un diplôme qui me donne tous les droits de me présenter à ce poste.

- Je suis d'avis que vous vous taisiez Potter, lâcha sèchement Snape.

Le bureau fut aussitôt plongé dans un silence froid et désagréable. Minerva croisa les bras sur sa poitrine et contourna le fauteuil dans lequel Harry Potter était assis. Elle se dirigea vers la fenêtre et décida d'observer le parc, marquant ainsi son franc mécontentement.

L'évolution à laquelle était promue l'école eut un sourire franc, dégageant une magnifique rangée de dents blanches. Au même instant, la bouche du directeur s'incurva davantage vers le bas. Les deux hommes se défiaient du regard. Noir contre vert. Le regard tranchant de Snape dévia lentement vers le haut du visage, observant avec dédain la coupe de cheveux décoiffée du jeune premier. Les mèches folles retombaient un peu au hasard autour de la tête brune. Certes, la carrure de cet effronté qu'il avait connu avait fait place à celle d'un homme mûr. Mais la coupe de cheveux lui semblait toujours aussi agaçante. Severus ancra de nouveau son regard dans les pupilles vertes et eut un léger doute. Il tenta, comme il le faisait souvent depuis cinq ans, de se mettre à la place de Dumbledore. Qu'aurait fait cet homme admirable ?

Cette pensée s'accompagna aussitôt d'un grognement mécontent. Harry Potter avait gagné : Snape détourna le regard. Il se leva et alla se planter face au tableau de son prédécesseur. Celui-ci lui fit un sourire encourageant, sans proférer une seule parole.

- Je vais vous mettre à rude épreuve Potter, lança-t-il enfin sans se retourner, fixant le regard bienveillant de son ancien mentor. Je vous inspecterai toutes les semaines, dans deux cours différents. Vous aurez des comptes à me rendre. Vous viendrez me montrer vos cours avant de les exposer devant des élèves inexpérimentés qui risqueraient d'avaler vos bêtises sans s'en rendre compte. Vous saisissez la chose ? ajouta-t-il en se retournant rapidement.

- Oui Monsieur, approuva Harry qui ne souriait plus.

- Minerva va se charger de vous montrer vos appartements et de vous expliquer certaines règles que le corps professoral se doit de respecter.

- Parfait ! s'exclama McGonagall en quittant sa fenêtre dans un sourire.

- Si à la fin de l'année, poursuivit Snape sans prendre en compte l'interruption, j'ai un quelconque motif pour me plaindre de vous Potter, vous serez renvoyé.

Harry fixa fièrement son ancien professeur tandis que celui-ci les congédiait d'un mouvement de la main. Sur tout le trajet menant aux cachots, Minerva ne cessa de s'enthousiasmer.

- Celui que vous remplacez était très apprécié des élèves Harry, expliquait-elle. Quel dommage qu'il ait préféré partir en Amérique pour cette thèse de chercheur ! Mais ça ne vous sera pas difficile de gagner le cœur de vos élèves, j'en suis sûre !

Et cela semblait l'enchanter. Elle parlait encore lorsqu'elle quitta le brun à qui elle venait de remettre les clefs et le mot de passe de ses appartements. Harry entendit son rire s'estomper contre les murs froids des cachots, puis il referma la porte. Il s'appuya dessus et observa son salon.

L'ancien professeur de potion avait emporté la plupart des meubles. Les murs étaient nus, dévoilant les pierres fondatrices du château, les dalles n'étaient recouvertes d'aucun tapis, les étagères étaient vides. Harry, qui n'avait pas bougé, dérobant simplement la salle du regard, se permit enfin un large sourire. Il avait l'impression d'être chez lui. Enfin.

Cela était étrange quand on y songeait bien. N'avait-il pas vécu dans ces cachots les pires moments de sa vie, ou au moins, parmi les pires ? Mais il fallait revoir le contexte pour comprendre à quel point le brun se sentait à l'aise dans cet endroit froid.

La guerre s'était achevée lors de sa septième année. Il s'était tout à coup retrouvé libre de ses mouvements, libre de ses pensées et de ses actes. Il avait alors eu un long entretien avec Dumbledore qui lui conseilla de poursuivre ses études afin de se spécialiser dans un domaine. Devenir auror ne l'intéressait plus : il fallait pour cela se plier sous le joug du ministère, et la position ne lui semblait guère confortable.

Il avait donc réfléchit à une matière dans laquelle il se verrait passer des heures sans s'ennuyer. Les potions lui étaient venues assez rapidement en tête. Malgré l'aversion qu'il avait pour son ancien professeur, il admettait que la matière en elle-même était intéressante. Il se lança donc dans cinq longues années d'études à la fin desquelles il obtint son diplôme professoral de maître des potions.

Son sourire se fit plus discret et il se détacha de la porte. Il en ouvrit une autre, constatant qu'elle donnait dans une chambre. Comme pour le salon, qui servait également de bureau, la pièce était vide, en dehors du lit qui occupait tout un mur. Il trouva aisément la salle de bain, puis il revint dans l'entrée. Derrière le bureau, unique meuble qui était resté, il ouvrit une dernière porte pour tomber dans la réserve de potions.

Une foule de souvenirs le submergea. Cette pièce était désormais à lui. Il allait pouvoir y déposer les potions de son invention. Mais ce sentiment de douce vengeance augmenta sensiblement lorsqu'il passa dans la salle de classe, attenante à la réserve.

Les tables des élèves étaient telles qu'il se souvenait. Il repéra la table où il s'installait toujours avec ses deux amis, et le bureau du professeur. Un frisson de plaisir le parcouru lorsqu'il s'installa à ce bureau. La vue qu'il avait sur l'ensemble de la classe lui semblait magnifique. Il se redressa et prit une pose imitant l'ancien professeur Snape.

- Vous êtes si maladroit Londubat ! lança-t-il d'une voix qu'il voulu nasillarde.

- Et vous ridicule Potter, siffla quelqu'un derrière lui.

Harry sursauta et se leva aussitôt de sa chaise. C'est la qu'il se rendit compte qu'il se trompait : ce lieu ne serait jamais réellement à lui. La présence de Snape était trop ancrée entre ces murs. Le directeur l'observait depuis la porte de la réserve, un rictus franchement moqueur sous un regard particulièrement mauvais.

- Je… murmura le jeune homme.

- Venez dans la réserve Potter, ordonna Snape.

Harry descendit de l'estrade et rejoignit son aîné dans la petite pièce mal éclairée. A peine était-il entré que Severus lui désigna un bocal tout en haut d'une étagère.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? lui demanda-t-il froidement.

Harry haussa les sourcils et se tourna vers la potion. Il plissa les yeux pour voir correctement et il aperçut une plante flottant dans un liquide rougeâtre.

- Je… Il me semble que c'est une alihosty, répondit-il en se retournant vers l'autre homme avec un large sourire.

- Et quelles sont ses propriétés ?

- L'ingestion des feuilles provoquent l'hystérie.

- Et ceci, qu'est-ce ? demanda encore le directeur en désignant une toute petite fiole posée entre deux rangées de bocaux.

Harry s'approcha de l'étagère. Il prit la fiole entre ses doigts et l'examina. Elle contenait un liquide brillant et violacé. En remuant, la potion lui sembla un peu pâteuse.

- C'est une potion de confusion. Bien sûr, pour en être certain, il faudrait ouvrir la fiole et vérifier qu'elle émane bien cette odeur toute particulière apportée par l'ingrédient principal, à savoir des racines de gingembre.

Il reposa la fiole alors qu'il achevait son exposé et se tourna vers Snape.

-Serait-ce un test, professeur ? demanda-t-il à son tour.

- Vous n'êtes là que grâce à Minerva Potter, je pense que vous en êtes conscient. Ceci était effectivement un test. Je ne suis pas prêt de laisser n'importe qui enseigner cette matière qui était la mienne. La rentrée est dans deux jours, ajouta-t-il en quittant la réserve. Je veux voir votre programme pour le premier mois de cours sur mon bureau demain. Vous en êtes capable, n'est-ce pas ? lança-t-il enfin en ouvrant la porte des appartements de Potter qu'il quitta noblement.

Harry soupira en regardant la porte fermée. Il s'était donc bien trompé : Snape était plus présent que jamais dans ce château. L'année allait être difficile…

**oOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Lorsque les élèves de cinquième année de Gryffondor entrèrent dans le cachot, Severus était déjà au fond de la salle. Il était devenu habituel de voir le directeur de Poudlard assister au cours de l'un des professeurs. Cependant, les élèves sentaient que cette fois-ci était particulière. L'année avait commencé depuis trois jours seulement, et c'était leur premier cours avec le nouveau professeur de potion. Or, ils savaient tous que Potter et Snape se détestaient cordialement, ou tout du moins, s'ignoraient. Ils s'attendaient donc à une confrontation.

Les élèves sortaient leur manuel en chuchotant, sans oser se retourner pour observer le directeur. Celui-ci tapotait son genou de ses longs doigts. Jambes croisées il attendait que celui qu'il avait accepté au sein de son école fasse son entrée. Il savait déjà quels reproches il allait pouvoir faire à son ancien élève. Il l'imaginait tout mielleux et tout sourire devant ces griffons. Il en était donc à rêver aux douces paroles qu'il lui lancerait froidement, lorsque la porte des cachots claqua dans l'air sec, amenant tout de suite le silence.

Harry Potter, tout de noir vêtu, monta sur son estrade et fixa la petite assemblée d'un œil sérieux… très sérieux. Presque trop. Et Snape commença à changer d'avis.

- Vous êtes là pour poursuivre votre apprentissage dans l'art délicat des potions, lança le professeur d'une voix forte. J'espère que vous n'êtes pas tous aussi incapables que les troisième année de votre maison que j'ai eu ce matin. Vous avez des BUSES à passer à la fin de l'année, nous ne devons donc en aucun cas perdre un temps qui nous est précieux.

Il fit une pose, laissant planer un silence pesant. Aucun des gryffondors ici présent ne s'attendaient à un discours si radical. Harry descendit de son estrade et vint se planter devant un jeune homme blond qui se rapetissa sur sa chaise.

- Votre nom ? demanda le professeur sans un sourire.

- Ernie Faucett Monsieur, répondit-il.

- Bien. Quel est l'antidote à la pétrification Faucett ?

Le blond écarquilla légèrement les yeux et rougit sans répondre.

- Vous ne savez pas, lâcha froidement Harry. Quelqu'un d'autre ?

Personne dans la salle ne leva la main, tous les yeux s'abaissèrent. Les rumeurs qui avaient couru dès le premier jour de cours s'avéraient donc vraies finalement. Il avait été dit, par les élèves ayant eut le professeur Potter avant tout les autres, que ce dernier était loin d'être aussi aimable que ce à quoi l'on pouvait s'attendre.

Le seul à en ressentir une certaine satisfaction dans la pièce était le directeur. Snape avait cessé de tapoter son genou d'impatience et fixait à présent Harry dans le moindre de ses déplacements, lui trouvant tout à coup quelque chose de possiblement intéressant.

- Et bien ! lança Potter. Si vous n'avez même pas retenu le chapitre principal de votre quatrième année, comment allons-nous avancer ? L'antidote à la pétrification, poursuivit-il sur le même ton, est le philtre régénérateur à la mandragore. Particulièrement efficace pour les pétrifications dû au regard du basilic.

Severus eut un léger sursaut alors que le regard du professeur s'ancra au sien. L'échange ne dura que quelques secondes, mais Potter eut le temps d'être satisfait de l'étonnement qu'il voyait sur le visage de son aîné. Il fit ensuite demi tour vers son bureau.

- Prenez des notes sur ce que je viens de dire, et sortez vos manuels à la page trente-huit, lança-t-il en prenant son propre livre. Faites toutes les remarques nécessaires sur le philtre de paix dont la recette vous est expliquée, ajouta-t-il.

Le cours se poursuivit sur le même ton. Les élèves participaient, répondaient aux questions, mais pas un seul chuchotement de trop ne fut entendu, pas un seul rire, ni un seul toussotement. A la fin de la séance, Harry connaissait tous les noms de ses élèves, et ne se gênait pas pour s'en servir et les appeler soudainement lorsqu'ils s'y attendaient le moins.

Malgré tout, en sortant de la salle, tous les gryffondors avaient la sensation d'avoir appris des choses intéressantes, et sans dire qu'ils avaient hâte d'être au prochain cours de potion, ils en étaient malgré tout plutôt contents.

Severus n'avait toujours pas bougé de son siège, bien que la pièce soit redevenue silencieuse. Il observait Harry qui jetait un sort de rangement à quelques ingrédients qu'il avait sortit de la réserve pour les présenter aux élèves. Lorsque le brun referma l'armoire, le directeur se leva et s'approcha d'un pas lent. Harry le regarda venir vers lui sans ciller. Mais le directeur ne s'arrêta pas.

- Pas mal, murmura Snape en le dépassant et en sortant simplement de la salle.

Le verdict était tombé, et de la part de l'ancien espion, c'était un magnifique compliment. Potter s'autorisa donc un léger sourire victorieux en regagnant ses appartements.

Les journées, les semaines passèrent. Harry était très respecté, et même souvent craint. Ses relations avec les autres professeurs étaient excellentes, particulièrement celles avec Bibine avec laquelle il appréciait pouvoir parler de Quidditch. Il lui semblait également que la communication s'améliorait avec le directeur de l'école. Celui-ci le recevait moins froidement lorsqu'il venait lui présenter ses cours prochains à son bureau, et il ne lui répondait plus par sarcasmes aussi souvent qu'au début de l'année.

Harry se sentait même développer un certain respect pour cet homme froid et distant qu'il avait autrefois méprisé. Il reconnaissait l'étonnant travail que Snape fournissait pour Poudlard. Beaucoup de sorciers étrangers décidaient d'y scolariser leurs enfants désormais et des cours de langues avaient donc été créés. Cet échange international avait réellement beaucoup apporté à l'école.

Un soir, le jeune professeur était en train de travailler dans son laboratoire personnel lorsqu'il entendit quelqu'un frapper à sa porte. Il baissa le feu sous son chaudron et alla répondre, pour se retrouver face au directeur. En silence, Harry s'écarta et laissa Snape rentrer.

- Je travaille à côté, expliqua Harry en désignant la porte du laboratoire.

- Vous pouvez poursuivre, répondit Severus.

Potter hocha la tête et retourna à son chaudron, s'interrogeant sur la raison de la venue de son supérieur. Celui-ci le suivit et s'appuya contre le mur froid, bras croisés, observant son ancien élève fabriquer une potion qui lui était inconnue. Le jeune homme portait toujours son long vêtement noir qui lui donnait cet aspect sévère craint des élèves, et ses lunettes éternellement rondes glissait sur son nez lorsqu'il se penchait au-dessus du chaudron. Sa bouche carmin se détachait de l'ombre, attirante, douce, évocatrice. Les yeux verts brillaient doucement, appréciant le calme ambiant.

Au fil des semaines, le directeur avait fini par reconnaître que l'avoir comme professeur de potions au sein de son établissement était une bonne chose. Lentement, il écartait chacun de ses anciens préjugés, et les remplaçait par différentes opinions plus justes et plus vraies de celui qu'il avait haï. Le parcours du jeune Potter le satisfaisait, et il s'était finalement accommodé à le voir tous les jours, dans les couloirs ou lors des repas à la grande salle. Il n'irait jamais jusqu'à avouer qu'il se sentait bien en sa compagnie, mais s'il devait être sincère avec lui-même, il se devait de reconnaître qu'effectivement, Potter le mettait à l'aise.

Harry jeta un coup d'œil à Snape, mais ne s'étonna pas de son silence. Il arrivait de plus en plus souvent que l'ancien maître des potions vienne lui rendre visite, et il conservait presque toujours ce silence avant de parler.

- Qu'est-ce que vous préparez ? lâcha finalement l'homme plus âgé.

Potter eut un sourire en jetant une pincée de poudre d'asphodèle dans la potion.

- Une potion nouvelle qui se base sur une autre que vous avez vous-même inventé, répondit-il en remontant ses lunettes d'un doigt.

- J'ai inventé de nombreuses potions Potter, soupira Snape. Quelle est celle-ci ?

- La potion tue loup.

Severus haussa un sourcil et se détacha du mur pour s'approcher. Il observa la couleur violette du liquide qui semblait très léger. Il reconnaissait effectivement cette légèreté caractéristique de sa potion. Mais la couleur en était changée.

- Pourquoi la modifiez-vous ? demanda-t-il.

- Pour en supprimer certains effets secondaires, répondit Harry en touillant lentement sa mixture. Vous devez vous souvenir de Remus Lupin, Professeur ?

- Oui…, murmura le directeur. C'est pour lui que vous êtes devenu maître de potions ? demanda-t-il en retournant tranquillement s'appuyer contre le mur.

- Non, c'est parce que j'aimais ça, répondit Potter en haussant les épaules. Mais évidemment, apprendre à faire la potion tue loup m'aura permis de l'aider.

- Toujours le grand cœur noble du héros national, se moqua Severus.

Harry décida de ne pas répondre à cette pique.

- Pourquoi veniez-vous me voir au fait ? demanda-t-il plutôt.

- Pour vous parler d'un nouveau cours que j'aimerais créer, ou plutôt recréer. Il s'agirait d'un cours de duel. Cela doit vous rappeler quelques bons souvenirs, ajouta-t-il d'un ton plus bas.

Le jeune brun fut parcouru d'un frisson en entendant cette voix grave, mais il n'en tint absolument pas compte. Une image furtive de lui combattant Draco Malfoy sur un tapis bleu, un serpent entre eux-deux le frappa.

- Je me souviens oui, répondit-il en souriant. C'est une bonne idée je pense. Qui serait le professeur ?

- En vérité, je souhaitais donner ce cours moi-même, expliqua Snape. Et puis j'ai songé que j'aurais certainement besoin d'un assistant pour cela.

Il laissa planer un léger silence pendant lequel Harry préleva un extrait de sa potion pour l'analyser. Severus suivait le moindre de ses mouvements, se reconnaissant dans ces gestes souples et précis, admirant la dextérité des doigts fins et la rigueur du travail.

- Et j'ai pensé à vous, acheva-t-il.

Harry posa la fiole qu'il portait dans une armoire et se retourna vers lui.

- A moi ? s'étonna-t-il.

- Je crois me souvenir que vous avez suivis des cours de duel de façon assez intensive pendant la guerre. Vous devriez donc être capable de m'assister à cela, non ?

Potter lui fit un large sourire.

- Bien sûr ! Simplement, je ne pensais pas que…

- Et bien ne pensez plus Potter, coupa le directeur en se détachant du mur pour sortir du laboratoire.

Harry était encore debout au milieu de la pièce sombre, un sourire niais sur le visage, lorsque la porte de ses appartements claqua, indiquant que son visiteur était reparti. Cela allait être une occasion supplémentaire de traîner avec l'homme qui l'intriguait le plus. Potter avait toujours été quelqu'un de curieux n'est-ce pas ?

Une semaine plus tard, le premier cours de duel avait lieu. Plutôt que de réquisitionner la grande salle, le directeur avait préféré commander une salle d'entraînement à la salle sur demande. Lorsque les élèves entrèrent, ils furent époustouflés par la grandeur et la hauteur de la pièce. Mais très vite, le silence s'imposa : sur une longue estrade se tenaient Severus Snape et Harry Potter.

Les deux hommes en imposaient lourdement : tous deux vêtus de tuniques noires, avec des capes retombant gracieusement au sol, ils semblaient comme frères. Harry était à peine plus petit que son aîné, et ils avaient tout les deux une carrure musclée et avantageuse. Seul les cheveux en bataille de Potter le rendait plus sympathique que le directeur. Mais les deux visages étaient impassibles et fixaient l'assemblée de quatre yeux sévères.

Il était rare de les voir côte à côte en publique. Lors des repas, il y avait souvent plusieurs professeurs entre eux. Dans les gradins du stade de Quidditch, on ne les avait jamais vu sur la même rangée. Personne ne pouvait prétendre les avoir aperçu marcher ensemble dans les couloirs. Et voilà que tout à coup, ils se présentaient côte à côte, si semblables. Aucun élève présent dans la salle sur demande lors de ce cours de duel ne su dire lequel des deux était le plus impressionnant.

- Ce cours ne fera aucunement l'objet de contrôle d'assiduité ou de devoirs en fin d'année, commença Snape d'une voix forte. Vous venez si vous le souhaitez, si vous vous sentez capables de mesurer vos capacités de combat entre vous. Mais il vous est pourtant vivement conseillé de venir, acheva-t-il.

Et ce conseil raisonna presque comme un ordre aux oreilles des élèves présents.

- Nous allons commencer par vous faire une démonstration de ce que peut être un duel de haut niveau, reprit-il. Ensuite, nous vous enseignerons la base, à savoir l'esquive.

Il se tourna vers Harry qui hocha gravement la tête. Ils sortirent leur baguette et se saluèrent de face avant de se retourner et de s'éloigner lentement, jusqu'à atteindre le bout de l'estrade. Lorsqu'ils se retournèrent pour se faire de nouveau face, certains élèves crurent bon de reculer de quelques pas. C'était des étudiants de sixième et septième année uniquement. Ils avaient tous connu la guerre contre Voldemort, et connaissaient le pouvoir des deux hommes qui se défiaient du regard à cet instant.

Snape fit soudain un pas en avant, pointant sa baguette d'où sortit une bourrasque jaune, sans qu'il n'est prononcé un seul mot. Harry évita le sort et répliqua aussitôt. Ils s'échangèrent ainsi de nombreux assauts. Harry fut touché une fois à l'épaule par un sort qui déchira légèrement sa tunique. Mais il la répara et riposta aussitôt. Au bout de cinq bonnes minutes, Severus fit cesser le combat.

- Je pense que la démonstration est suffisante, lança-t-il en levant les mains.

Harry hocha la tête, et le rejoint au centre de l'estrade en reprenant son souffle. Le directeur eut alors un sourire mauvais, et tandis que le brun glissait sa baguette dans sa manche, ne le regardant donc pas, il donna un léger coup à la sienne en direction du sol. Potter sentit le sort arriver sur lui trop tard : le croc en jambe fut réussi. Ses jambes se croisèrent et il s'écroula sous les rires des élèves.

- Cela était simplement pour vous montrer à quel point il faut être vigilant à tout moment. Votre adversaire n'est pas forcément aussi fair-play que vous.

Harry se releva en lui jetant un regard noir, mais il ne releva pas l'insulte. Le cours se poursuivit dans un sérieux palpable, et les élèves repartirent, satisfaits. Ce n'est que lorsque les deux enseignants se retrouvèrent seuls dans la salle sur demande que Harry laissa exploser sa colère.

- Vous m'avez ridiculiser devant tous ces élèves desquels je m'efforce de gagner le respect ! cria-t-il au directeur qui était en train de ranger la pièce.

- Je ne vous ai absolument pas ridiculisé Potter, répliqua Snape en se retournant pour le fixer de ses yeux noirs. A aucun moment du cours ou de notre démonstration je ne vous ai trouvé ridicule. Cette chute n'a en rien fragilisé le respect que vos élèves ont pour vous.

Le jeune homme fut tellement surpris par ces paroles sincères qu'il en oublia aussitôt sa colère. Les deux hommes se regardaient en silence, l'un assimilant ce qui venait d'être dit, l'autre tâchant de voir s'il était compris. Harry sentit son cœur s'accélérer sans qu'il ne sache vraiment pourquoi.

- Je…

- Ne dites rien Potter, le coupa Snape en se détournant. Et ne prenez pas l'habitude de ce genre de compliment. Ah ! ajouta-t-il alors qu'il allait sortir. Je vous rappelle que vous devez m'apporter vos cours pour le mois prochain ce soir.

- Oui.

Et il sortit. Une fois seul, Harry porta ses mains sur sa poitrine et tâcha de calmer ce rythme affolant. Qu'est-ce qui lui arrivait ? C'était cet échange visuel silencieux qui avait déclenché sa panique. Il s'était perdu l'espace d'un instant dans les yeux de jais, qui, pour la première fois peut-être, n'avaient semblé ni agressifs, ni moqueurs, ni haineux. C'est cette soudaine franchise qui avait emballé Harry.

Il quitta la salle sur demande à son tour, se dirigeant sans vraiment s'en rendre compte vers le bureau de McGonagall. Lorsqu'il frappa à la porte, il tâcha de reprendre une allure neutre. La professeur de métamorphose fut ravie de l'accueillir et très vite, la conversation tourna vers le prochain match de Quidditch des gryffondors. Comme l'heure avançait, ils décidèrent de se rendre au dîner ensemble.

- Il est certain que lorsque je prendrai ma retraire, je ferai tout pour que vous récupériez mon poste de directrice de Gryffondor, assurait-elle en s'installant à table. Qui d'autre que vous pourrait prétendre à ce poste ?

- Oh… Je…

- Vous avez l'intention de nous quitter Minerva ? lança Severus Snape en s'asseyant à côté de l'animagus, et coupant par là la parole à Harry.

- Bien sûr que non, pas tout de suite, rigola la vieille femme.

- J'espère bien, murmura le ténébreux directeur en se servant d'un plat.

- Mais vous serez d'accord avec moi, Severus, pour dire que Harry mérite ce poste, peut-être plus que moi-même.

- Je ne crois pas que… commença Harry.

- Il est certain que l'on ne fait guère plus Gryffondor que lui, le coupa une nouvelle fois Snape.

- Venant de vous, je suis pas sûr que ce soit un compliment, Professeur, parvint à dire Harry en fronçant les sourcils.

Le directeur se pencha un peu sur la table pour attraper les yeux du brun qui était assis de l'autre côté de McGonagall.

- Ne vous avais-je pas prévenu de ne pas vous habituer aux compliments de ma part ? lança-t-il d'un ton dégagé.

Là encore, Harry ressentit ce papillonnement qui l'avait pris une heure plus tôt. Même si la phrase était moqueuse, les yeux n'étaient en rien mauvais. Là encore, les deux hommes restèrent visuellement connectés quelques secondes avant que le directeur ne détourne le regard.

- Mais il est évident que vous conservez ce post pour l'instant Minerva, lâcha-t-il enfin. D'ailleurs, j'ai hâte de voir ce que votre équipe à prévu pour relever son dernier score.

- Mon équipe de Quidditch est parfaitement conditionnée pour gagner Severus, répliqua Minerva en quittant son air enjoué pour prendre celui de la compétition.

Et la conversation de tout le repas se déroula là-dessus. Harry se contenta de participer lorsque McGonagall le prenait à partie, mais il passa la majeure partie du dîner à se reconcentrer sur lui-même pour comprendre d'où venait le sentiment étrange que le directeur avait radicalement changé d'opinion à son sujet. En réalité, ce changement c'était fait petit à petit, au fil des semaines et de leurs discussions régulières, mais Harry n'en prenait conscience réellement qu'aujourd'hui.

Il quitta la table en premier, prétextant de vouloir finir ce qu'il allait présenter au directeur plus tard dans la soirée et rejoignit rapidement ses cachots. En réalité, son programme pour le mois prochain était fait depuis longtemps, mais il sentait qu'il avait besoin de réfléchir. Il se laissa aller dans son fauteuil, les bras ballants.

Il réalisa soudain qu'il était assez heureux que son ancien professeur ait changé d'opinion envers lui. Il lança un accio vers une bouteille d'alcool rangée dans son armoire, et se servit un verre. Les idées lui vinrent une à une, et il se sentit plus calme à chaque gorgée qu'il buvait.

Snape n'était pas le seul à avoir évolué : lui aussi avait changé. Il ne le voyait plus comme un homme sévère et agaçant. L'ancien maître de potions était beaucoup plus ouvert qu'il ne le laissait croire. Harry ne se le représentait plus non plus comme un grincheux aux cheveux gras. Le directeur avait une classe assez naturelle, touchant à la noblesse. Il avait un corps élancé, un visage digne, des yeux profonds…

Harry soupira en se rendant compte à quoi il était en train de penser et se leva. Il reposa son verre et attrapa le dossier qu'il devait présenter à Snape. L'air frais qui circulait dans les couloirs des cachots le fit frissonner. Il remonta le col de sa cape et se hâta vers les étages supérieurs. Il croisa quelques élèves qui le saluèrent gentiment et auxquels il prit à peine le temps de répondre de la tête.

C'est lorsqu'il se retrouva face à la porte du bureau du directeur qu'il craignit de s'être trompé, d'avoir imaginé tous ces changements. Il eut soudain peur de se retrouver de nouveau face à l'ancien Snape, celui qui le regardait de haut, lui parlait à peine ou alors méchamment, et qui ne portait jamais ses yeux sur lui. Il s'imagina ne pas pouvoir le supporter. Il aimait cette relation qu'il développait chaque jour avec Severus, et ne voulait en aucun cas que cela disparaisse. Mais la porte s'ouvrit en grand, coupant net ses pensées.

- Comptez-vous entrer un jour Potter ? lança la voix posée du directeur.

Levant les yeux sur lui, Harry décida de ne pas montrer son inquiétude et il reprit son air tranquille de d'habitude. Il entra dans la pièce et alla s'asseoir sur le fauteuil vert face au large bureau. Snape s'installa également, et comme à chacune de leur séance de ce genre, il tendit la main vers le dossier qu'il examina ensuite attentivement.

- N'avanceriez-vous pas trop vite dans votre programme de première année ?

- C'est à dire que les élèves de ce niveau sont particulièrement attentifs et nous progressons vite. Surtout les Gryffondors d'ailleurs, ajouta Harry avec une pointe d'ironie.

- Vraiment ? susurra Snape en relevant la tête. Et qu'en est-il des Serpentards ?

- Il y a quelques excellents éléments, répondit Potter sur le ton de la conversation badine. Mais croyez-moi, les meilleurs serpentards ne sont pas en première année.

- Et où sont-ils alors ? insista le directeur en abandonnant définitivement le dossier pour plonger son regard dans les deux émeraudes qui étincelèrent un instant.

L'esprit d'Harry lui cria une phrase très intéressante et qui le fit rougir. Mais il ne pouvait décidément pas annoncer à son interlocuteur que le meilleur serpentard qu'il connaissait était présentement en face de lui.

- Selon moi, ils sont en sixième année, lâcha-t-il finalement.

- Heureusement que je sais que vous ne faites aucun favoritisme, murmura Snape. Sinon les conséquences pourraient être graves.

- Sauf le respect que je vous dois, Professeur, lâcha Harry sur le même ton, je crois que je n'ai pas de leçon de partialité à recevoir de vous.

Le regard de Severus brilla un peu plus à ses paroles mais le visage ne semblait ni choqué ni en colère.

- C'est certainement vrai, approuva Snape sans lâcher Harry des yeux. Mais je vous déconseille de faire de même. Je me montrerai moins clément à votre égard que ne l'était le professeur Dumbledore envers moi.

Un rire franc suivit cette annonce. Les deux hommes se tournèrent vers le mur où se trouvait justement le tableau de l'ancien directeur.

- Oui Albus ? demanda calmement Snape.

- Je prends grand plaisir à constater que vos petites altercations contiennent beaucoup moins de haine qu'autrefois, sourit le vieil homme.

- Je ne vois pas de quoi vous voulez parler, siffla Severus en reprenant aussitôt la lecture des programmes de Harry.

- Je suis sûr que si, murmura Dumbledore. N'est-ce pas Harry ?

Le brun fit une grimace gênée et jeta un coup d'œil à Snape sans répondre pour autant. Le silence se propagea et devint plus doux encore lorsque l'ancien directeur replongea dans un sommeil profond. Harry en profita pour observer l'ancien espion. Ses fins cheveux noirs retombaient devant son visage élégamment. Une bouffée de chaleur s'infiltra dans le corps du jeune professeur lorsqu'il réalisa que Severus lui semblait beau.

- Au fait, êtes-vous allés voir Pompom? demanda nonchalamment l'objet de son observation qui poursuivait sa lecture.

- Pomfresh ? s'étonna Harry qui reprit contenance. Mais… pourquoi faire ?

- Je vous ai blessé lors de notre démonstration de duel, non ?

- Ce n'était absolument rien, le sort m'a à peine frôlé et je…

- C'était un sort de découpe, lança Snape en relevant la tête une nouvelle fois. Il a déchiré votre robe, je l'ai bien vu.

- Oui mais ma peau n'a été qu'à peine touchée.

Le directeur le fixa sans rien dire. Harry soutint son regard, se sentant une nouvelle fois perdre pied. Etait-il possible que Snape s'inquiète pour lui ? Mais celui-ci finit par hausser les épaules.

- Comme vous voulez. Bien, poursuivit-il sur un autre ton, votre programme semble constructif, vous pouvez l'appliquer.

Harry tendit le bras pour récupérer son dossier et se leva.

- Merci bien, Professeur.

Il fit demi tour et se dirigea vers la porte. Au moment où il l'ouvrit, Snape l'appela.

- Vous pouvez m'appeler par mon nom, Potter, lança-t-il.

Harry ouvrit grand les yeux, et toujours en tournant le dos au bureau, il hocha la tête, murmura un "bonsoir" et sortit du bureau. Décidément, les papillons qui s'installaient dans son ventre semblaient chaque fois plus nombreux.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Bientôt, les vacances de Noël se profilèrent. Très peu d'élèves restèrent au château cette année là. Ainsi, après le repas du soir, Harry quitta la table rapidement pour se rendre dans ses quartiers. Il n'avait pas encore eut le temps d'envoyer ses cadeaux à ses amis, et il souhaitait le faire avant que minuit ne sonne. Alors qu'il confiait les paquets à plusieurs hiboux de l'école, quelqu'un frappa à sa porte.

- Entrez, c'est ouvert ! cria-t-il depuis sa chambre.

Il entendit sa lourde porte s'ouvrir puis se refermer.

- Je suis dans ma chambre, dit-il encore.

Des pas réguliers s'approchèrent et il put constater que son visiteur n'était autre que Severus Snape. Celui-ci arqua un sourcil en voyant le large lit recouvert de paquet cadeau.

- Vous avez ouvert un magasin Potter ? se moqua-t-il.

- J'ai bientôt fini, et je suis à vous, répondit Harry sans relever sa moquerie.

- A moi…, murmura le directeur. Je vous attends dans votre salon, ajouta-t-il d'une voix plus forte en quittant la chambre.

Harry releva la tête et fixa le dos de son professeur qui s'éloignait en se demandant s'il avait bien entendu le chuchotement de Snape. Les papillons firent leur grand retour, et c'est les doigts légèrement moites qu'il acheva de nouer le dernier cadeau à la patte du dernier hibou. Il reprit un visage calme avant de rejoindre Severus au salon.

- La soirée était plutôt réussie n'est-ce pas ? lança-t-il.

- Vous êtes parti bien vite, répliqua Snape en croisant les jambes sur le fauteuil où il s'était déjà installé. Minerva en a été étonnée.

- C'est que… Je voulais achever mes paquets et…

Harry se sentit rougir, malgré lui. Le directeur l'observait de ses yeux de nuit, le visage calme, dans une position très attrayante. Face à lui, le jeune garçon se sentit perdre contenance. Pourtant, il voulait plus que tout au monde que Snape le regarde comme son égal. Et pour cela, il ne fallait certainement pas trembler comme une fillette.

- Et je n'aime pas beaucoup les fêtes, lâcha-t-il.

- Vous, Potter ? ricana Severus. Je ne connais rien de plus fêtard qu'un gryffondor.

- J'ai un côté très serpentard également, répliqua froidement Harry, vexé.

Le directeur ne répliqua rien. Cette phrase lui avait plus d'effet que le jeune professeur pouvait s'imaginer. Celui-ci se dirigea vers une armoire et en sorti deux verres qu'il remplit de whisky pur feu. Snape le remercia de la tête et porta directement son verre à ses lèvres. L'alcool brûla sa gorge avec délice. Potter semblait apprécier également puisqu'il buvait par petites gorgées, les yeux à demi fermés.

- Il se trouve que je n'aime pas les fêtes non plus, murmura Severus en évitant de le regarder. Et vous m'avez fourni l'excuse parfaite pour quitter la grande salle.

- Ah oui ? s'étonna Harry en s'installant de tout son long sur le divan.

- Je vous l'ai dit : Minerva s'est inquiétée de vous voir partir si tôt, et pour la rassurer, je lui ai promis de venir vous voir pour passer un bout de soirée ensemble.

- Vous voulez passer la soirée avec moi ?

- Un bout seulement Potter. N'espérez guère plus.

Harry était tellement choqué d'entendre cela qu'il fixait son ancien professeur les yeux ronds, bêtement. Il finit par éclater de rire sous le regard d'abord incompréhensif puis vexé de son interlocuteur.

- Je peux très bien repartir maintenant, siffla-t-il en buvant une nouvelle gorgée de whisky. Visiblement ça ne vous poserait aucun souci.

- Non, non, pas du tout, répliqua Harry en se calmant. Je suis ravi de votre présence. J'ai toujours l'impression que ces cachots ne ressemblent réellement à quelque chose que lorsque vous y êtes. J'ai tellement de souvenirs de vous en cet endroit !

A son tour, Snape regarda son ancien élève avec étonnement. Harry s'en rendit compte et rougit légèrement. Les deux regards se fixaient de nouveau, et les papillons firent leur rentrée. Un silence s'installa. Severus se redressa légèrement pour poser son verre sur une table basse, et en reprenant sa posture dans le fauteuil, il reprit également le regard vert. Aucun des deux ne bougeaient, semblant attendre quelque chose. Harry eut une vague idée de ce qu'il pourrait faire dans un cas comme celui-ci. Il se vit avancer sur le divan à quatre pattes, s'approchant ainsi du fauteuil. Il s'imagina poser ses deux mains sur l'accoudoir et se pencher vers le visage de l'homme en face de lui. Il allait fermer les yeux de plaisir lorsque Snape coupa ce moment délicat :

- Vous n'avez pas été trop déçu de la nouvelle défaite de votre équipe au fait ?

Harry rouvrit complètement les paupières et ressentit une légère déception de ne pas avoir osé faire ce qu'il avait brièvement imaginé.

- Ce n'est qu'à charge de revanche, répondit-il ironiquement en s'enfonçant davantage dans les coussins du divan.

- Certainement, approuva le directeur. Mais il semblerait que les gryffondors aient de nombreuses difficultés au quidditch depuis votre départ.

- Seriez-vous en train de me complimenter, Professeur ?

- Vous n'étiez pas un mauvais élément, je le reconnais maintenant, avoua Snape en se levant pour prendre la bouteille et remplir de nouveau leur deux verres.

Il prit celui de son hôte et s'accroupit à côté du divan sur lequel le brun s'était finalement à moitié allongé pour le lui donner. Harry le remercia du regard et porta aussitôt le verre à sa bouche, pour avoir une contenance, pour ne plus voir les yeux noirs qui le brûlaient. Severus n'avait pas bougé et le regarda ensuite lécher ses lèvres roses.

- Vous devriez faire attention Potter, murmura le directeur.

Harry, qui trouvait que l'homme était bien trop prêt, se mit à rougir violemment.

- Pour… pourquoi ? demanda-t-il tout de même.

- L'alcool fait faire bien des choses, répondit Snape d'une voix basse.

Là encore, Potter s'imagina fort bien se pencher vers les lèvres fines qu'il fixait sans aucune honte, comme un appel indéterminé.

- Vous en avez bu autant que moi, s'entendit-il répondre.

- Mais je suis plus raisonnable que vous, répliqua Severus.

Le directeur sentait toute l'absurdité de sa phrase, mais ne l'avouerait pour rien au monde. Et pourtant, l'alcool, l'ambiance calme, l'aspect attirant de l'autre homme, tout ça lui donnait à penser des choses loin d'être raisonnables.

- Vous m'avez encore appelé professeur au fait, dit-il.

Harry ne répondit rien. Ses yeux lâchèrent pourtant les lèvres qui venaient de parler, car les voir bouger était un supplice encore plus grand.

- Je vous ai pourtant demandé de m'appeler par mon nom, me semble-t-il.

- Ce… ce n'est pas si évident, murmura Harry, noyé dans la nuit des yeux sombres qu'il fixait à présent.

Severus ne pouvait plus nier ce qu'il ressentait. Son corps lui criait un désir insoutenable, son esprit chuchotait quelques conseils de prudence. Il s'avança, lentement, prudemment, et sans fermer les yeux, pour capter la moindre réactions du brun, il déposa ses lèvres sur leurs jumelles. Le cœur d'Harry sembla exploser. Comment en était-il venu à ressentir tout ça ? Mais à peine avait-il compris ce qu'il se passait que Snape se détachait de lui et se relevait.

- Joyeux Noël Potter, murmura-t-il en lui souriant difficilement.

Puis il fit demi tour et s'éloigna vers la porte. Celle-ci se refermait sur lui avant même qu'Harry ne fasse un geste.

Severus avança rapidement dans les couloirs, laissant sa longue cape claquer dans l'air froid. Il murmura le mot de passe de son bureau et se réfugia dans son large fauteuil vert sous le regard étonné du portrait du Dumbledore. Il laissa aller sa tête contre le dossier et ferma les yeux dans un soupir.

Tout se mélangeait. Il aurait du se méfier. Il s'était senti glisser dangereusement sur la piste du désir pour le brun. Tout avait commencé le premier soir où il était allé chez Potter. C'était une semaine après la rentrée. Il venait lui apporter le planning des surveillances nocturnes et il l'avait trouvé dans son laboratoire, manipulant divers ingrédients. C'était ce soir là qu'il avait réellement prit conscience de l'existence de Potter même. De son existence en tant qu'homme et non en tant que jeune effronté, fils d'un abruti.

Les autres soirs avaient confirmé ses pensées : Harry était doué en potion, mais surtout, il avait une manière de parler, de se tenir, de travailler qui avaient achevé de convaincre le directeur qu'il était un homme, tout simplement. Et c'est pour cela qu'il lui avait proposé le poste d'assistant pour les cours de duels. Car il ressentait un certain plaisir de voir cet homme évoluer. Petit à petit, il avait abaisser ses barrières et avait regardé Harry différemment.

Il passa une main dans ses cheveux, se demandant comment il allait pouvoir garder un visage impassible face au jeune professeur maintenant que le mal était fait. Mais alors qu'il soupirait pour la deuxième fois, on frappa à sa porte. Il intima l'ordre d'entrer sans bouger de son fauteuil. Et ce fut Harry qui obéit à cet ordre. Le brun referma la porte en fixant son aîné et s'appuya dessus, comme incapable de marcher jusqu'au bureau.

Severus se leva doucement et s'avança vers lui. Ce fut le sourire timide que Potter lui lança qui le convainquit : aucun mal n'avait été fait. Il acheva de combler la distance qu'il y avait entre lui et l'autre homme et une bouche fiévreuse vint se poser sur la sienne avec avidité. Il serra la taille du plus jeune contre lui tandis qu'Harry entourait sa nuque et approfondissait le baiser dans un plaisir évident. Des vociférations choquées fusèrent de quelques tableaux des anciens directeurs. Certains quittèrent leur cadre en grommelant, d'autres poussaient de hauts cris pour que cela cesse. Au milieu d'eux, Albus souriait et hochait la tête d'un air entendu. Le vieil homme finit pas s'éclipser, et encouragea les autres portraits à faire de même.

Snape poussait le jeune garçon vers son bureau, sans cesser de l'embrasser. Harry s'accrochait désespérément aux fortes épaules, cherchant par tous les moyens possibles à coller son corps contre celui qui le faisait reculer. Il lui semblait que sa vie dépendait de cette étreinte, que plus elle serait forte et plus il se sentirait vivant.

Alors, lorsque Severus le poussa contre le bureau, il se laissa faire, et écarta même les jambes largement pour l'y accueillir. Snape s'y nicha et se pencha vers le visage du plus jeune pour reprendre leur baiser. Dans le même temps, il fit glisser ses mains sur la chemise blanche du professeur de potion, et l'ouvrit pour déposer une série de baiser sur le torse chaud et musclé. Harry poussa de nombreux soupirs et porta lui-même sa main jusqu'à son bouton de pantalon qu'il défit, se sentant beaucoup trop oppressé à cet endroit.

Severus, interceptant ce geste, acheva le travail, faisant glisser le vêtement jusqu'au sol. Bientôt, la virilité tendue du Survivant se livra à ses regards lubriques sans aucune retenue. Le directeur n'hésita qu'une seconde avant de prendre ce membre gonflé dans sa bouche. S'en suivit un long gémissement de Potter qui s'agrippa aux bords du bureau, renversant une petite fiole pleine d'encre sur une pile de parchemin. Snape enroula sa langue et mena le sexe jusqu'au plus profond de sa gorge. Il ne cessa ses mouvements que lorsqu'il sentit Harry au bord de la jouissance.

- Vous n'allez pas jouir déjà Potter ? se moqua-t-il en se retirant.

- Si vous ne me prenez pas dans la seconde, je ne réponds de rien, souffla Harry en se redressant légèrement sur les coudes.

Echauffé par ces paroles et par l'attitude du jeune homme qui paraissait encore plus viril, la chemise à moitié ouverte, et le sexe dressé contre son ventre plat, Severus ôta sa propre chemise et l'envoya au loin. Puis il ouvrit son pantalon, et sans chercher à le retirer plus que ça, il sortit sa virilité de son sous-vêtement.

- Pas mal…, murmura Harry en observant le torse halé et l'objet de ses soupirs. Qui l'aurait cru ?

- Je ne vous demande pas votre avis Potter, répliqua Snape sans pour autant s'empêcher de sourire légèrement.

Il se pencha de nouveau vers le brun et lui vola un baiser ardent avant de lui présenter trois doigts. Le brun attrapa la main entre les siennes et glissa les doigts fins dans sa bouche. Il ferma ses yeux à demi et observa Severus à la dérobée. L'homme le regardait également, de son air flegmatique, la bouche cependant légèrement entrouverte, suivant des yeux le mouvement des lèvres sur ses doigts.

Il les retira enfin, laissant un filet de bave s'étirer et se briser ensuite. Harry soupira d'avance et ajusta ses jambes contre les flancs de son directeur. Il sentit un doigt s'infiltrer en lui, mais comme aucun gémissement de douleur ne vint, un deuxième le rejoignit aussitôt. Le jeune professeur se tortilla en gémissant, avant d'en réclamer plus. Snape reprit le sexe de Potter de sa main libre, et le tortura par de lents frôlements. Harry n'était plus que soupirs et gémissements, ramenant lui même ses hanches au plus près de cette main qui le préparait.

Un troisième doigt pénétra l'intimité étroite et chaude. Il s'arqua davantage, serrant les dents, sans tenir compte de la dureté du bois du bureau et c'est cette image délectable qui décida Severus. Il ôta ses doigts et se présenta à l'entrée du brun.

- Juste une question Potter, souffla-t-il, se retenant difficilement de le prendre sans attendre. Pas simple curiosité, l'avez-vous déjà fait ?

- Je… jamais, répondit le brun en fermant ses yeux d'anticipation.

Cette réponse ne fit qu'exciter Snape davantage. Il le pénétra d'abord doucement, puis n'y tenant plus, il poussa ses hanches complètement, lui arrachant un cri. Il ressortit presque aussitôt pour le pénétrer plus violemment encore.

- Aaaaaah ! Pro…professeur…

- Mon nom Potter ! s'exclama le directeur en reprenant brutalement la masturbation sur le sexe tendu devant lui et qu'il avait délaissé un instant.

- Snaaaaape !

Le bureau commençait à reculer sous chaque coup de rein, certains objets tombant au sol. Harry avait cessé de serré le bord entre ses doigts et laissait au contraire ses mains pendre dans le vide, au-dessus de sa tête, de l'autre côté du bureau. Severus ne pouvait s'empêcher de trouver cette vision délicieuse. Le jeune adolescent qu'il avait connu avait réellement bien changé. Ils haletaient tous deux, au rythme de leur danse. Quelques cris rauques plus tard, Harry se laissa aller à jouir entre les doigts agiles. Snape se permit quelques va et viens supplémentaires avant de se vider à son tour, sentant le plaisir le percer de frissons.

Les jambes du brun glissèrent le long des flancs du plus vieux, et les pieds finirent par toucher le sol, abandonnés. Severus s'appuya sur le bureau, ses mains posées de chaque côté du torse encore haletant d'Harry. Il observait, encore ébloui par son orgasme, la fine ligne de poils bruns qui descendait sous le nombril.

S'il se penchait un tout petit plus, juste de quelques centimètres, il pourrait embrasser cette peau douce. Il hésita. Le geste lui paraissait trop tendre. Mais comme pour le décider, Harry poussa un nouveau gémissement en s'étirant de tout son long. Le brun s'arrêta dans son geste lorsqu'il sentit les lèvres chaudes du directeur se poser de nouveau sur lui.

- Aah… Snape… murmura-t-il en laissant sa tête retomber en arrière, ses mains allant agripper les cheveux soyeux qui frôlaient sa peau sensible.

Severus fit passer sa langue autour du nombril, happant les fines gouttes de sueur qui étaient apparues lors de l'acte. Puis il cessa, décidant tout à coup que cette attitude était décidément trop tendre. Il se redressa donc complètement et réajusta son pantalon.

- Je crois que vous avez ruiné un de mes rapports pour le ministère Potter, murmura-t-il en désignant les feuilles de parchemins pleines d'encre.

- Oh ! s'exclama le brun qui se remit aussitôt debout, tâchant de prendre ses esprits et libérant ainsi le bureau. Je suis désolé ! ajouta-t-il en redressant le pot d'encre.

Il tâcha de remettre un peu d'ordre sur la table, sans se préoccuper du regard de prédateur qui rôdait à nouveau sur lui. Sa chemise ouverte descendait à peine au niveau de ses fesses, ne cachant donc pas le nécessaire que Snape fixait avec envie. Le directeur décida d'envoyer ses conventions au plus loin et laissa son désir et sa tendresse prendre le dessus. Il enlaça le brun par derrière, posant son menton sur une des deux épaules qu'il sentit frémir.

- Cessez donc de vous agitez Potter, souffla-t-il contre l'oreille. Dois-je vous rappeler que vous êtes à moitié nu ?

Harry se laissa aller contre ce torse, y appuyant sa propre tête.

- Et dois-je me rhabiller, Snape ?

- Finalement, j'aurai trouvé la solution parfaite pour vous forcer à m'appeler par mon nom, ricana le directeur. Et à moins que vous ne vous sentiez prêt à recommencer, oui, je vous conseille de vous rhabiller, ajouta-t-il plus sérieusement.

Harry se sentit rougir alors que les bras qui l'enserraient se détachaient lentement de lui. Aussitôt libre, il se pencha rapidement pour récupérer son pantalon et l'enfiler.

- Dois-je prendre votre empressement comme la preuve que cela vous a déplu ? demanda encore Severus en s'asseyant au bord de son bureau ravagé.

Harry prit le temps de fermer son pantalon et de regarder l'autre homme avant de répondre.

- Je ne pouvais pas rêver mieux pour une première fois, assura-t-il. Seulement…

- Ne vous justifiez pas Potter, coupa le directeur. Je sais parfaitement que votre anatomie ne pourrait supporter une deuxième fois.

- C'est ça, reconnu Harry avec un rictus.

Et c'est là que les papillons revinrent signaler leur présence. Le brun observa le corps de l'homme devant lui, appuyé sur le bureau. Le pantalon noir retombait légèrement sur les hanches, et le torse halé encore nu était un appel parfait à la luxure.

- Que regardez-vous ? demanda paisiblement Snape.

- Vous, souffla Potter.

- Et ?

- Et je me demandais si j'aurais encore le droit de vous voir comme ça, à moitié nu, si attirant, si excitant, si…

- N'en dites pas plus, ricana Severus, ou je ne me retiendrai pas.

Harry sourit et ils restèrent là, à se fixer dans les yeux. Le directeur était en proie à la plus grande agitation intérieure, même si cela ne se voyait pas. Le brun lui avait finalement posé une question indirecte et il ne savait comment y répondre. Bien sûr qu'il voulait garder cette relation nouvelle, bien sûr qu'il espérait recommencer ce genre de scène avec le professeur de potion. Mais était-ce si simple ? Les yeux confiants de Potter eurent raison de lui.

- Vous avez le droit de venir dans mes bras après l'amour, Potter, murmura-t-il.

Le sourire d'Harry valait bien la réflexion qu'il s'était accordé. Le jeune professeur s'approcha et se coula contre ce torse chaud qui l'accueillait. Deux bras musclés vinrent entourés ses épaules tandis qu'il posait ses propres mains au creux des reins de Snape. Leurs deux respirations lentes s'accordèrent et ne firent qu'une. Le silence n'était plus gêné ni impatient. Il était paisible et reposant. N'était-ce pas là une sorte d'accord implicite ? L'un comme l'autre, ils se sentaient à leur place. Mais aucun mot ne fut prononcé et cela resta implicite.

- Je crois que je vais retourner dans mes quartiers, murmura finalement Harry dans le cou de Severus.

- Bien, répondit Snape sur le même ton.

Harry se détacha presque à contrecœur de son amant et acheva de boutonner sa chemise. Sortir de ce bureau lui semblait être un calvaire alors qu'il enfilait sa cape noire sous le visage impassible de Severus. Lorsqu'il fut enfin prêt, il se tourna vers le directeur et eut un sourire paisible. Ces sourires que l'on a lorsqu'on n'est sûr de rien. Puis il se détourna et se dirigea à petits pas vers la porte.

- Attends ! lança Snape d'une voix rauque.

Potter s'arrêta net. Le mot autant que le tutoiement lui fit battre son cœur plus rapidement. Il avait l'intime conviction que sa vie allait se jouer maintenant. Aucun des deux hommes ne bougeaient. Severus, toujours contre le bureau fixait la nuque de l'autre homme avec appréhension, comme si sa parole avait brisé un interdit.

- Je n'ai jamais beaucoup aimé les quartiers du directeur, murmura-t-il, n'osant plus parler à voix haute. En revanche, mon ancienne chambre des cahots me manque.

Et il en resta là. A Potter de faire le pas suivant.

- Tu me raccompagnes alors ? souffla le brun en lui faisant enfin face.

**THE END 1 **

**oOoOoOoOoOoOo **

* * *

_Ce qui suit est une sorte de bonus que j'ai failli supprimé. Mais certaines personnes m'ont dit avoir aimé ce passage, donc je le laisse quand même.

* * *

_Snape lui sourit doucement et attrapa sa chemise qu'il enfila avant de s'approcher du jeune homme. Il glissa une main sur la nuque pour attirer le visage vers le sien. Le baiser se fit plus passionné qu'il n'avait pu l'être jusqu'à présent. Leurs langues jouèrent un moment, se cherchant et se caressant, avant qu'ils ne s'écartent, à bout de souffle. 

Cette nuit de Noël, un miracle s'était finalement produit. Et au matin, dans la chambre du professeur de potion…

- Snape ?

- Je t'ai déjà dit de m'appeler par mon prénom, Harry.

- Oui… Euh… Bien. Alors, Severus, j'ai quelque chose à te dire de… d'important. Enfin je pense que c'est quelque chose dont tu devrais être mis au courant. Ça ne te concerne pas vraiment, mais…

- Surtout, continue de tourner autour du pot, j'adore ça, siffla le directeur.

- Très bien. Alors il se trouve que je suis en train de tomber amoureux.

Snape se redressa lentement au-dessus du brun qui était toujours couché sur le dos et le fixa de ses yeux plissés. Ils avaient passé une nuit calme et paisible, sans folies nouvelles. Ils avaient pu discuté, les mots semblant finalement inutiles. Mais voilà que le jeune insolent se sentait obligé de dire de genre de chose. Severus leva une main et la tendit doucement vers les cheveux en bataille qu'il empoigna brusquement avec force.

- Aïe ! s'exclama Harry en tentant de se dégager.

Mais le maître des potions conserva son emprise.

- De qui ? siffla-t-il dangereusement.

- Co…comment ? s'étonna le jeune homme en ouvrant de grands yeux.

- De qui crois-tu être amoureux imbécile ? répéta Snape en secouant la tête qu'il tenait fermement.

- Mais.. aïe ! Mais de toi Snape ! hurla Harry en se dégageant enfin.

Il s'écarta rapidement jusqu'au bord du lit et fixa l'autre homme avec hargne. Celui-ci avait perdu toute trace de fureur. Son visage était redevenu neutre, malgré les yeux qui pétillaient peut-être un peu plus.

- Pourquoi avoir dit que cela ne me regardait pas dans ce cas ? murmura-t-il sans songer à s'excuser une seule fois pour ses manières brusques.

- Parce que…, commença Harry en rougissant légèrement. Parce que je ne veux pas que ça te donne l'impression d'être obligé de… répondre à mes… sentiments.

Le professeur arqua un sourcil qui fit encore plus rougir le brun. Mais au fond de lui il était impressionné : le jeune garçon faisait parfois preuve d'une certaine maturité qui n'était pas détestable.

- Vraiment ? murmura-t-il. Mais… en me le disant, tu t'attends malgré tout à une réponse n'est-ce pas ? Si je ne te dis rien, te vas espérer bêtement jusqu'à ce que je sois plus explicite. Et si je te dis que pour moi, tu n'es toujours qu'un pauvre gryffondor qui a simplement le mérite d'avoir un beau cul, tu vas t'enfuir d'ici en pleurant.

Alors qu'il disait ces paroles, Harry commençait effectivement à sentir ses yeux le piquer. Il aurait du s'y attendre. Il était tombé dans un piège. Il se sentit très mal tout à coup, avec une envie irrépressible de frapper ce corps d'homme étendu à ces côtés. Ce corps qu'il avait embrassé, caressé, aimé. Ce corps dont le visage le défiait de répondre à ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Et même si Harry voulait effacer la barrière de l'âge qui les séparait en se montrant le plus adulte possible, même si il allait certainement se reprocher son action plus tard, il prit la seule solution que son cœur lui imposa : il bondit en avant et frappa Snape au visage en poussant un grognement. Il allait taper de nouveau lorsque deux mains emprisonnèrent ses poignets.

- Calme-toi Potter, siffla Severus dont la joue meurtrie rougissait déjà. Ta réaction démesurée prouve que tu ne m'as pas écouté.

Le cœur du jeune professeur n'en supporta pas plus. Il venait de se comporter comme un gamin. Les bras toujours coincés dans les deux étaux de chair, il se laissa retomber sur la poitrine chaude qu'il aimait. Et il pleura. Il sentit à peine qu'on le lâchait pour l'entourer avec tendresse.

- Harry, murmura Snape. J'ai émis des hypothèses de réponses que j'aurais pu te fournir suite à ta déclaration. Mais ces deux hypothèses étaient fausses. J'estime que ton amour me concerne directement parce que je partage tes sentiments.

Harry ne put arrêter ses sanglots qui libéraient à présent sa joie. Il remonta son visage légèrement pour se blottir davantage dans le cou de son amant où il lui murmura un "je t'aime", auquel on lui répondit un "oui, moi aussi, idiot".

**THE END**

* * *

_Et voilà ! Alors Griffouine, que vous commencez à connaître, a fait un magnifique dessin qui illustre le meilleur moment du OS... devinez lequel. (sourire pervers) Et en plus ce dessin a été colorisé par Pierre, et il est très très doué. Pour voir l'illu, comme d'habitude, rendez-vous dans mon profil où vous saurez tout. _

_ps : rien à voir... Mais j'avais promi à certaines personnes un dernier OS Lucius / Severus... Il prend du retard, mais il arrive ! Bisous !! _


End file.
